How Lonely (Rapunzel's Song)
HOW LONELY (RAPUNZEL'S SONG) Performed by Mandy Moore (Rapunzel) Rapunzel and her brothers Tod and Copper ran as fast as they could to catch up with their family. Her boyfriend Flynn Rider and his best friend Tiana followed them while Eddy, Ed, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Edd/Double D, and Webby Vanderquack watched in shock. "Wait! Wait!" cried Rapunzel, "Please don't leave; we are coming! Don't leave us again!" Hokey Wolf, Queen Arianna, Young Baloo, Yakko Warner, Wakko Warner, Dot Warner, and Ray drove back home in their mobile home. "Uncle Hokey," said Dot. "she's probably miles away by now." Rapunzel, Tod, and Copper stopped running and looked sad to see their family leave Neverland. Flynn and Tiana stopped to comfort the children. "We're too late!" Tod sighed sadly. "They don't love us!" added Copper. "Don't be sad," Tiana said in a soothing voice. "We'll visit them another time." But Rapunzel started to cry. Rapunzel remembered telling her father King Frederic that the Flynn Rider stories she tells Tod and Copper weren't silly when he said they were. She remembered telling Arianna that she didn't want to grow up during bedtime and telling her that she had saved Flynn's shadow for him. So lonely Missing you each day I pray if only For a moment I could see Your smiling face You take away This emptiness inside of me But I'll be strong Until we meet Rapunzel, Tod, and Copper sadly stared at their reflections in the water. Rapunzel sniffled and rubbed her eye as a tear slid down her cheek and fell into the water, showing images of Hokey, Arianna, Baloo, Yakko, Wakko, Dot, and Ray. Their images rippled to go back to the children's sad expressions. I miss you Long to hear you laugh again To kiss you Let you know that life begins When I'm by your side Holding you tight You gave me strength to brave it all Faith and hope When darkness starts to fall Suddenly, a heavy wind began to blow. Rapunzel, Tod, and Copper shivered in fear and sadness. Then an enormous flash of lightning, followed by a loud clap of thunder, scared the children, causing them to cry. When the wind blows cold and threatening Nobody's there to comfort me Someone somewhere hear my plea Until then Please let me know Rapunzel got back to her memories with her family. She remembered coming home from Neverland and hugging Arianna. She remembered telling Frederic that the Lost Boys and the Lost Ducklings went back to Neverland with Flynn and Tiana because they were not yet ready to grow up yet. And she remembered watching the ship fly in the sky with Frederic, Arianna, Pascal, Donald Duck, Jose Carioca, and Panchito Pistoles. How long till I hear your heart singing That sweet song when I'll be there To sing along in harmony Just you and me The music stops when you're not here But my heart sings Until you're near to me During the instrumental section, Rapunzel remembered sleeping in bed with Tod and Copper while Arianna read them a bedtime story. She remembered the next night when Frederic read them a bedtime story. Oh, can you even hear my cries That call your name Beneath the stars tonight Suddenly, a flash of lightning, followed by a clap of thunder, frightened Rapunzel and her brothers again. But Rapunzel, Tod, and Copper were too scared to run away and hide. So they sat down beside a tree and fell asleep there. When the wind blows cold and threatening Nobody's there to comfort me Somehow, someone hear my plea Until then I hope you know Rapunzel remembered having dinner and dessert with her family in the dining room. She remembered when she and her brothers moved to Neverland with Flynn, Tiana, and the Lost Children, they got their picture taken. I need you To chase away the clouds So I can see you Run through fields of flowers Like we used to do Just we two Hold onto the memories Until that day I'm holding you again Then snow began to fall outside of Hangman's Tree one cold November morning. Good night, my friend Good night When the song ended, Rapunzel started to cry again. "I'll never see them," she sobbed. Tears rolled down her cheeks. "What'll I do now?" "Everything will be OK, Rapunzel." Flynn said, patting her back. Meanwhile, she heard some voices coming from another place. It was Eddy. He was whispering to his friends about playing Flynn Rider and Dr. Facilier. "OK, Double D, here's the plan." he said, whispering in Double D's ear. "We're gonna do a play." Next, he whispered into Dewey and Louie's ears. "You'll be Flynn." Then he whispered into Huey's ear. "You'll be Dr. Facilier." The Children jumped up in excitement and ran to their places. Webby walked over to Rapunzel, Tod, and Copper, who were still crying. "I'm sorry you didn't get a chance to visit them," she said, circulating around them. Her voice choked up a little, and her eyes filled with tears. "But please don't cry; you'll make me cry, too!" Category:Fan Fiction Category:Songs Category:Sad songs